


Small Talk

by Steadfxst



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Don finally finds a way to make Roger stop talking.





	Small Talk

“Ouch.”

“What?”

“You have to move. You’re too heavy. You’re built like a brick wall.”

Don sighs. He can’t decide whether to laugh or grumble. He settles for putting more of his weight on his elbows and kissing Roger’s neck.

“That’s better,” Roger says. He exhales in contentment. “Your skin is so soft. Do you use lotion? Jane used to use this massively expensive, uh, cream of some sort. French. You know. And—”

“Roger.”

“What?”

“Stop talking.”

Roger grins.

“You’re bossy.”

“You love it.”

Don captures his mouth in a kiss. He doesn’t mind Roger interjecting or making requests, but his constant chatter could be distracting. And he keeps kissing him until Roger’s gasping, and even he has to pull away for air. Roger’s cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are shining; it makes Don’s dick twitch.

“Jesus. That was—”

“I know.” Don swallows. “I know. I just—”

“Do it again,” Roger demands.

Don obliges.


End file.
